Deceit
by hmcgirl
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. Read the last Author's Note, please.
1. Alice in Westchester Wood Community

**Prologue: Alice in Westchester Wood Community**

Olivia Ryan thought that the Blocks' garden was beautiful, even at night.

But as she sat on Massie's vine-covered swing, she couldn't help but see it all ugly. The rose shrubs seemed to be a tad too overgrown, and the fountain in the middle of the garden that was once elegant for Olivia became tacky. And let's not forget the fence dividing the yard from the forest. Olivia thought that the Blocks had a worker who came to repaint the fence once a month… apparently she was wrong. But worst of all? None of the above had any signs of a forthcoming party.

Olivia smoothed down her long blue skirt, scowling bitterly. She should've known. She should've known the moment she met Massie and her friends. She should've known with that smirk Massie shared with Alicia the day they told her about the party. The costume party that Massie was supposed to throw for Olivia a week before school began as a way to present her to the cool crowd. After all, the only girls she knew were Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Claire. Not that she was complaining –the four were the most popular girls around.

For a moment she had thought that she'd found her new friends. Moving from Los Angeles to Westchester wasn't easy, and so, when Massie and her friends first approached her, Olivia relied on them to make her feel welcome. And for a while, they did. Olivia quickly connected with the girls, thanks to their similar way of thinking and acting. They'd become so close, that the girls had even promised to throw a bash for her as a welcome present. A bash that turned out to be a prank, or their way of telling Olivia that she would never be part of the in-crowd from Chamberlain Day Academy.

Olivia began to stand up, dusting off her Alice in Wonderland costume. Since Olivia had mentioned it was her favorite book, Massie suggested that Olivia come dressed as Alice to the party. Olivia, of course, accepted. And to impress the girls, she invested a lot more time in the dress' design than she should have. And all for nothing.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Olivia got out her BlackBerry, ready to check her new message. As she read the sender's name, her blue eyes shone with happiness.

It was from Massie.

_Where the hell r u? _the message read.

Olivia was quick to send a reply. _In ur backyard… u kno, waiting 4 the party?_

_LOL_, Massie's reply read. _The party's Alicia's. Everybody is waiting 4 u!_

Olivia's cheeks reddened. She could've sworn Massie had said she'd host the party. But apparently Olivia was wrong. _Oops. Now I've got 2 call my mom :/_

_Just take the shortcut thru the forest. Leesh and I always did that whenever we had something urgent 2 talk about. Just go straight ahead, and be4 u kno it, u will be seeing the party lights! :P _Massie texted back.

Olivia glanced at the forest uneasily. Cutting through the dark woods didn't seem like a nice idea… but walking around the large Westchester Wood Community wearing a hot Alice and Wonderland dress seemed worse.

_Alright, brt._ Olivia texted her answer.

And with that, the buttery blonde stuffed her phone in her bag and headed toward the gloomy woods. However, she soon had to take it out so she could light her way. It wasn't really necessary, but suddenly the air got chillier and the trees much, much taller. In other words, Olivia got scared. And she had a reason to be. After all, didn't creeps hang out in the woods looking for their next victims? For all she knew, she could end up stabbed at the end of the night. Olivia got chills just thinking about it.

_Snap!_

The girl came to a halt, shining her phone around.

"Hello?" she called out.

After no one answered, Olivia resumed her walk. She had probably caused the noise. She could've easily-

_Snap! Crunch!_

That was definitely not her.

Turning around, she gulped, trying to spot any sign that there was someone else in there. She waited for a few seconds, frozen in place, before resuming her way at a quicker pace. When was she supposed to see the party lights, again?

Someone giggled, making Olivia gasp. Soon, she began to feel the presence of someone behind her. Gulping, she ran straight ahead, avoiding the finger that reached out to her just by mere millimeters.

Another giggle, another _snap_ and footsteps behind her, trying to catch up with her.

Olivia was now whimpering, as she couldn't find a way to fend off her persecutor. And suddenly, her foot got stuck with an overgrown root. With her breath caught in her throat, she went tumbling down, grimacing once her chin landed on the humid forest ground.

A flash of white passed right in front of her, and Olivia bolted right up. It was a rabbit, staring at her with ugly red eyes.

And that's when realization hit her.

The Alice costume, cutting through the forest, the white rabbit… it was all part of the girls' twisted fairytale prank.

Olivia sighed, relieved. All along, it had been her friends following her. "You got me, guys. I seriously thought I was gonna die." She looked around the forest, shaking her head. "You can come out now! There's no use in hiding when I clearly recognize those giggles as Claire's!"

There was no answer.

"Can we just go home?" Olivia asked. "It's seriously getting cold outside… I promise I won't be mad."

Still no answer.

Olivia began to take small steps forward, careful with the small hill a few steps ahead. The last thing she wanted was to slip and get all muddy.

"Hello-o," Olivia called out. "Will someone come-"

Suddenly, two hands were placed behind her back. The next thing she knew, she was pushed forward and was sent rolling down the hill. The fall wasn't meant to be deadly.

But the large rock at the bottom was.

As Olivia's head landed on the rock, almost immediately, cold and sticky liquid began to trickle down the side of her forehead. _Blood._ Her head began to hurt horribly, and everything became blurry. She wanted to move, to scream… to do anything! But she couldn't. It seemed as if something was stopping her.

The white rabbit materialized in front of her, still looking at her with red eyes. They seemed to pity her.

Slowly, her own eyes began to close… for the last time in her life.

* * *

**So this is my take at writing a Clique fanfic. **

**I know it was quite confusing, but have in mind that this is just a prologue. Things will become clearer the next chapter... sort of.**

**Anyways, if you liked it and would like to read more, feel free to review :)**

**Kisses, Elizabeth.**

**P.S. I've got some pairing ideas already, but if you'd like to leave any suggestions, I'll receive them with open arms.**


	2. Welcome Back to Life

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back to Life**

"You're such a drama queen."

Massie Block glanced up from her phone. Her amber eyes automatically landed on Claire Lyons, who was glaring at Alicia Rivera.

The girls were sitting on their usual bench under the school's front yard tree.

Dylan Marvil grimaced, and in a singsong voice said, "Claire's in trou-ble."

Alicia ignored the redhead's comment, smiling through gritted teeth at Claire. "Who? Me? Weren't you the one who got into a hissy fit when Cam rejected going to the White Christmas Dance with you last year?"

Massie Block leaned her forehead on her hand, shaking her head. Formerly, if the two girls would've picked up a fight, Massie would've come to the conclusion that it was the end of the world. The two were like sisters, after all. But ever since last summer… Massie erased those thoughts away. The girls had promised never to talk or think about that summer again.

"Well, at least that's reasonable," Claire snapped, her jaw tensing. "I mean, I wasn't bawling my eyes out because the school's _player_ refused to go on a date with me after a year of obsessing over him."

The raven-haired girl pursed her glossed lips. "But I didn't make up nasty rumors about the girl who went to the dance with my former boyfriend, now, did I?"

"I thought we weren't going to ever bring that up," Claire hissed, her light blue eyes narrowing.

"Then don't call me anything that's not my name," Alicia threatened. "Or I'll make sure to tell Cam what his little ex-girlfriend did to poor Nikki Dalton."

Massie scowled. "Stop it you two."

But Claire ignored her. "Well, I'm not the only one with skeletons in the closet. And yours are worse than mine."

Alicia stared at the white-blonde with venom in her eyes.

"Come on guys," Dylan laughed, wanting to clear off the tense atmosphere. "We don't want to fight on the first day of school, right?"

"Better yet," Massie added, with a stern tone of voice. "We don't want to give the losers something to talk about."

Claire glanced at Massie before looking away. Alicia cleared her throat, gazing at her newly manicured nails.

"Thank you," Massie told them. She took out a magazine, flipping it open to one particular page. She pushed it to the middle of the table. "Now, girls. Do you think this would look good or amazing on me?"

Dylan's green eyes landed on the magazine article, a smile instantly forming in her lips. "For your birthday party?"

"Yup," Massie replied, smirking. "More specifically, my Sweet Seventeen."

Alicia's eyes snapped up, the raven-haired girl seemingly forgetting about her previous argument with Claire. "I like the name."

Massie's smile grew. "Me too. So… what do you think of the gown?"

Claire gazed at the royal purple dress. "Why so formal?"

"Because, dear blondie," Massie began. "It's going to be a masquerade ball."

"Cool!" Dylan exclaimed, grinning. "Well, I think it'd look more than amazing on you, Mass."

Massie raised her chin up, clearly pleased. "I knew you'd say that."

"I agree with Dylan," Alicia added.

"Me too," Claire said.

"Then it's settled," Massie concluded, closing the magazine article. "Now we just have to make sure everybody knows not to bring purple to my party."

Dylan giggled.

"When's it gonna be?" Claire inquired.

"I'm not sure," Massie replied. "My mother hasn't even booked our party planner."

"Mine can help with that," Alicia suggested. "Fawn Rivers is always available for the Riveras."

Massie nodded. "I'd love that."

"I'll tell her today," Alicia promised. Her lips formed into a mischievous smile. "But you're forgetting the most important element."

Massie leaned her chin on her hand. "And what's that?"

"Who's gonna be the birthday girl's date," Dylan responded in an obvious tone.

Massie chuckled, biting her lower lip.

"It has to be the hottest boy around," Alicia continued. "Maybe a senior? That would give everyone something to talk about."

Dylan's eyes brightened. "Ooh, how about Harris Fisher?"

From the corner of her eyes, Massie saw Claire perk up at the mention of a Fisher. It was impossible for the brunette not to roll her eyes. Cam had broken up with her in ninth grade, exactly two years ago. When was she going to get over it?

"Puh-lease," Alicia replied. "Chris Abeley is way hotter than Harris."

"Yeah, but Chris has a girlfriend," Dylan reminded her friend.

"And since when do you care about snagging taken boys?" Claire asked, haughtily.

Dylan's face darkened.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "It's not Dyl's fault that Plovert left Layne for her."

"Well, Dylan still took him," Claire replied.

"You know, Layne's not even Dylan's friend," Alicia spat. "Just because you're all buddies with _Layme _doesn't mean that we should care about her."

"'Layme'?" Claire questioned. "As I recall, this _Layme_ girl could snag a date with Kemp."

"You know what," Alicia began, turning to face Claire completely. "I'm tired of you and your attitude. I don't know what happened, but you've turned into one of the biggest bitches I've met."

"I'm sorry, but the biggest bitch here is you," Claire replied, equally mad. "In fact, calling you one insults every single bitch out there. Because at least a bitch wouldn't kill her friend!"

"_Claire_," Massie hissed.

"That was so uncalled for," Dylan murmured, her freckled face suddenly as white as paper.

"I did not…" Alicia began, suddenly breathless. She stopped herself mid-sentence. "I think it's time we head to first period. I don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"We still have ten minutes," Claire informed the girl.

"Yeah?" Massie said, beginning to stand up. "But I don't want to be here anymore."

Dylan gathered her stuff and, after a while, so did Claire.

"Whatever," the sixteen-year-old muttered, following her friends.

As they made their way to Chamberlain Day Academy's front doors, Massie couldn't help but zone out. Her mind was wrapped around what Claire had accused Alicia of. Even though she had made a promise not to, thoughts about last summer began flashing in her mind. All the blood, the guilt… Massie gulped, feeling as if she was going to faint –the same feeling she had that night. She glanced at Alicia, whose eyes were glassy. Her friend was probably remembering that night, too. In fact, everybody in her group was.

And then Dylan gasped, dropping her books.

"What?" Alicia asked.

Dylan looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

And maybe she did.

She brought up her finger, and began to openly point at something in front of her. More specifically, _someone _in front of her.

Josh Hotz was giving directions to a girl, looking all flustered and smitten. But that wasn't what Dylan was referring to. It was the girl he was giving directions to.

Massie's surroundings began to spin.

Buttery blonde waves, innocent blue eyes, plump lips, heart-shaped face… those characteristics all pointed to one girl. One girl whose dead body was supposed to be missing.

Massie's vision began to blur, and she felt as if she was about to fall. But Alicia did it first.

Two boys rushed over to Alicia, who was sitting on the grass ground, looking dazed and confused. She could recognize one of them, it was Cam Fisher. But the other one, she had never seen his face before. However, as cute as the boy was, she couldn't concentrate on trying to find out who he was. All she could think of was the girl in front of them.

Everybody was looking at them now, including the girl. Her eyes met Massie's, and a flash of recognition appeared on them.

"It can't be," Massie whispered.

The girl thanked Josh before rushing toward the school in a hurried manner.

Massie wanted to follow the girl, but a voice stopped her.

"Are you okay?"

Massie's head snapped to her right, where Cam and his friend were helping Alicia up to her feet.

The boy gave her a weak smile. "You look as if you're about to faint."

Massie stared blankly at him for a while. She dazedly began to nod.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" Dylan asked Alicia.

Alicia shook her head, trying to stand up for herself. "Nope. I just need to duck my head into a bucket of cold water."

Claire looked everywhere other than at Cam's direction. "Let's go to the bathroom, then. _I_ need that cold water too."

Alicia nodded, still dazed.

"Uh, thank you," Massie told the two boys.

Cam smiled at her. "No problem."

The other boy simply nodded before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go," Massie ordered her friends.

And with that, the four girls left.

Now they'd certainly be the school topic for at least a week.

* * *

**A fast update, huh? Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Next week and onwards, my free time will be shortened thanks to some activities. So my updates won't be as fast as this one. However, I'm sure that at least once a week I'll be able to post another chapter up.**

**Now on to the pairings: you guys asked for Massington, so Massington it is. And I'm glad, because that was my first option when I began to write this story :) And of course, M/D won't be the only pairing in this...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to review!**

**Kisses, Elizabeth :P**


	3. Sisterly Trouble

**Chapter 2: Sisterly Trouble**

Even though it was the twentieth time Dylan splashed cold water against her face, the surreal feeling about her still wouldn't leave.

Sighing, she glanced at her reflection. She was surprised she hadn't fainted just like Alicia had a while back. Her face was as pale as ever, her hands were shaking and she felt as if she couldn't breath enough air. The picture of "Olivia" rushing to the school flashed in her mind, making her want to cry in frustration.

"Olivia's dead," Dylan whispered, trying to convince herself. She closed her eyes, leaning against the sink. Even though the girl's body had disappeared, Dylan had still witnessed Olivia rolling down that dark hill, landing on that rock that sealed her fate. "She's not here anymore."

That summer rushed into her mind. Olivia's mother crying hysterically, the cops surrounding the neighborhood, the suspicions thrown their way… they, of course, hadn't said anything. When the cops asked, they simply stated that they'd told Olivia to come dressed as Alice in Wonderland to Massie's house for a slumber party held in her honor, and that she'd never showed.

_Bzz. Bzz._

Dylan felt her phone vibrate in her white jeans' pocket. She didn't mind answering it, though. It was probably one of her friends, asking her when she was going to come out of the bathroom. They'd left the room a long time ago, but Dylan had decided to stay back. She wasn't going to go to class trembling and feeling as if she was going to faint.

"You've been here for a while."

That voice was too familiar.

Dylan's head shot up, and her green eyes widened in fear.

"Olivia" was standing there, a small smile on her face. She was holding a white paper in her hands as she gazed at Dylan.

The redhead gulped, stepping back. She remained quiet, not knowing what to say. She didn't think she'd get to see Olivia face to face ever again.

"Olivia's" lips curled down into a disappointed frown. "I know this is a lot to take in-"

"I'd rather you leave me alone to think," Dylan shakily told the buttery blonde. "I… I don't… I… thought you were missing."

"Olivia" held up her hand, as if silencing Dylan. "I see you've got me confused with my sister."

Dylan's jaw slackened. _Sister?_

"Olivia" grinned, giggling. "I'm not Liv."

Dylan still didn't process the information.

"I'm Kristen," the girl explained. "I am Olivia's twin sister. I know she never mentioned me to you… but that's because… well, it's a long story that's not worth sharing in a bathroom."

"You're not Olivia," Dylan repeated, staring blankly at the girl.

Kristen shook her head.

Dylan slowly nodded, looking down. Everything still seemed surreal for her.

Kristen held up the paper in her hands. As she flipped it around, Dylan realized it was a picture –a picture of Olivia, Dylan and her friends.

"I'm sorry for running out on you guys back in the school's entrance," Kristen apologized, her smile disappearing. "After seeing this picture, it seemed as if I'd just seen a ghost."

"Tell me about it," Dylan murmured, looking down at her feet.

Kristen grimaced. "I guess it was a huge mistake, right?"

Dylan smiled, shaking her head. She looked up at Kristen. "It would've been weird if you came up to us and clarified that you weren't your dead sister."

Kristen's breath caught in her throat.

It was then that Dylan realized what she'd said. Olivia was supposed to be _missing_, not dead. And Dylan wasn't supposed to know the other side of the story.

Her face paled. "I'm so sorry… that did not sound the way I wanted-"

"It's okay," Kristen cut in. "It's been a year, after all. My mother's lost hope, too."

Dylan nodded, keeping quiet.

The bell rang.

Kristen glanced at the clock hanging on one side of the wall. "It's already third period. If you're feeling better, then maybe you should come out…"

Dylan readjusted her bag's strap around her shoulder. "Yeah, I was thinking the same."

"What class do you have next, by the way? It'd be nice if you helped me not to get lost," Kristen asked, taking out her schedule. "I'm still not used to big schools. Back in Arizona, my school was pretty small."

Dylan cracked a smile. "You'll get used to it."

"Hopefully," Kristen chuckled.

Dylan took out her schedule. "Well, according to this… I've got History now."

It probably sounded mean, but Dylan was hoping that it wouldn't be the same class as Kristen's. Not that she hated her or anything. In fact, she seemed like the type of girl Dylan would like to hang out with… after processing the past events thoroughly.

Kristen's blue eyes brightened. "Great! I've got History, too!"

Kristen grinned, and Dylan smiled back. It couldn't be that bad… even though she looked just like the girl who'd died right in front of her eyes. _Better get used to it,_ Dylan told herself.

The sixteen-year-old took out her makeup. "We'll get going… right after I apply some of this. I don't want to step out looking like a ghost."

Kristen nodded, but her eyes averted to the clock for a split of a second.

"You won't be late, I promise," Dylan assured her. "I'm pretty quick with this."

After a few minutes, Dylan stepped away from the mirror. "Voila! Now, let's get going."

The two girls stepped out of the bathroom, just to be met by loud chattering noises and a mob of students.

"Wow… aren't they supposed to be in class, already?" Kristen asked, amazed by the amount of students in the hallways.

"Welcome to Chamberlain Academy," Dylan told her. "Where students arrive late to class on the first day without having a care in the world… as long as they catch up with their friends."

Kristen smiled.

"Hey, Dyl!" Cam Fisher exclaimed, passing by her. He glanced at Kristen. "Welcome to the school, uh…"

"Thanks," Kristen replied. "And it's Kristen."

"I'm Cam, future family of Dylan's," Cam informed her.

"Is that so?" Kristen glanced at Dylan with a knowing smile, whom in turn turned red.

"Don't make any assumptions," Dylan warned her. "His brother is marrying my sister."

"That's right. Me and Dyl won't ever be anything other than good friends!" Cam chuckled. "Well, see you two later today… hopefully. I've gotta run!"

Dylan waved. "Of course."

"Nice meeting you, Kristen!" Cam exclaimed before slipping away.

Dylan and Kristen resumed their walking in silence, giving Dylan time to think. But not about the Olivia situation. More about her sister's marriage –specifically, the groom. Dylan turned red just at the thought of Harris. His green eyes, the way his black hair fell just above his eyes, his charming smile… Dylan tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, smiling at the remembrance.

"Ooh… seems like someone has a crush," Kristen hooted, snapping Dylan out of her daze.

Dylan jumped in shock, turning to look at Kristen with her mouth wide open. "W-what do you mean? Are you talking about Cam?"

Kristen simply smiled knowingly before turning around. "I'm pretty sure this is the classroom."

"Yeah," Dylan answered quietly.

Kristen pushed the doors open, completely ignoring Dylan's inquiring glances. It wasn't until they were both seated in their seats that the blonde turned around to gaze at Dylan.

She whispered. "I can bet all of my money that you were thinking of your sister's boyfriend in the halls. Turning red, smiling like an idiot-"

"How do you know it was not Cam?" Dylan interrupted, blushing once again.

Kristen giggled. "Because you would've reacted differently when he greeted us in the hallway."

Dylan remained silent, not knowing what to say. She looked down at her desk. Kristen had made a _very_ accurate guess… would it be stupid to just brush her prediction off and tell her she got it all wrong? Dylan glanced at Kristen, who was getting out her stuff from her bag. She looked so much like a saint, that Dylan swore if a halo appeared right above of her head she wouldn't be surprised.

Dylan sighed, garnering the blonde's attention.

"You've got a knack for finding stuff out… just like Liv," Dylan told her, slightly smiling.

Kristen grinned. "That's what everybody says."

* * *

**A/N:** I think it's been like a week since I updated...? And I'm sorry about that! I didn't think I'd be so busy this week. I barely touched my computer! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter :) Feel free to tell me what you think!

Kisses, Elizabeth.


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm dealing with personal issues, and won't be able to update soon. Please be patient, I haven't forgotten this story! Thank you :)


End file.
